Feathers
by AyaplusBeat
Summary: Hollows have no room for love. I have no room for love. I have no room for trash. He thought thinking it would stop all those feathers inside--they wouldn’t make up their minds. Spoilers to chapter 317. Songfic. Onesided.


AN: Hey, I know its been a very long while. But I do have a life. Anyway, I finally sat down and forced myself to actually write this. And yes, its a songfic to the amazing Feathers by Coheed and Cambria (hint to the title). Don't bug me because I didn't use all the lyrics, either. I used what was needed, that's that. Also, I'd love to know if this flows right. I'm so self-concious sometimes ):

**Feathers**

_**History`s made its mark in anger.  
**__**As everybody knows it's what we do.  
It's nothing new.**_

_I have no room for love. _It was a simplistic thought that flutters across the mind of someone in denial. Perhaps even someone who was deeply hurt by the emotion that they no longer wanted it. Ulquiorra was not normal and no where even close to human, but it still had crossed his mind in the instant he saw _**her**_ again. In a sad mutter of affairs being flung from place to place, person to person; hollow to shinigami, shinigami to hollow.

He was not here for her. He barely expected her to return quite sure that piece of trash ran out the invisible doors of each realm with her balanced over his shoulder or something like that. And what was it to him? As long as Aizen didn't give an order, it would all be some form of trash anyway in the end.

And in the sad realistic end the sight of her made his breathe quicken, his skin go colder than normal, and utterly feel such a hesitation he knew it was all a worthless waste of effort.

_**And we both know the finger points on cue,  
There's blame for two.**_

Orihime was his little pet for however long he watched her-- time was yet another very small trifle for him-- and he simply did his best to enjoy breaking her down.

To his fake empty failure, she fought him off; and to his secretly growing sadness of it all, she made feel a funny light grace when she fought him as well.

Even now, _even now_, in Aizen's thrown room as he finished manifesting everything within almost a seeming few seconds including himself through the stone he felt that light fill him. _She isn't scared to see me… _

He asked anyway, "Are you scared?" As he wandered towards her.

Just shocked. _Hollows have no room for love. _

He knew it was love, what else could it have been? All of them knew what love was in a fictional sense.

So upon feeling this irrational glossy touch, Ulquiorra understood rather well.

Just the same, he taunted her anyway.

"You're useless to Aizen now. There's no one to protect you."

_**Is there another, Newo? **_

"Its over. You will die."

_**Is there cushion just enough to break the fall.**_

"Alone here, where no one can touch you."

_**Oh, don't you cry. **_

"I asked you…", he stared right into her eyes hoping, just hoping for anything that could kill the dreadful flutter of gentle feathers curling into him, "…Are you scared?"

_**Just lie there baby in the past, `cause if you want it all.**_

Still unafraid, her lips spread apart looking right his eyes in return, sadly but crystal.

The fluttering grew worse.

"I'm not scared." She said in that gentle voice of hers, "Everyone came to save me…"

The flutters clenched so much that they began to hurt him. He knew so well what she was to say, didn't he?

"…So my heart…"

_Flutter._

"…Is…"

_Flutter._

"You're unafraid because your friends came for you?"

_Flutter._

"Are you serious?"

_Flutter, Flutter._

_**Right now, hide your feathers on the back porch, baby.  
**__**He's coming home for... you've... been... such... a liar.**_

Constricting, soft, and deeply unsatisfied he knew it wasn't just all of them as a whole. It was _him._ That Ichigo Kurosaki more than anything that she stood so strong for, if not completely.

It made him sad. _Hollows do not feel sad_.

But on the latter, he was grateful his features already gave a frown.

"Yes."

Or else he would have melted into one. For _her_. At _her_. Because of _her_.

"….When I first heard they were coming to rescue me, I was a little happy and a lot sad. I came here to protect everyone, so why did they have to follow me? I wondered why they hadn't realized.

But, when I felt Kuchiki fall, and when I saw Kurosaki fighting, none of it mattered anymore.

I just didn't want Kurosaki to get hurt. I just wanted everyone to be safe.

That's when I realized. Oh. They probably felt the same."

To melt with _her_. To be sad with her too.

_**Hide your feathers, little back porch lady.  
You're too old enough to cry your sorry eyes out over the world.**_

"If one of them had disappeared they way I did, I know I'd do the same thing--"

The fluttering grew worse somewhere inside him. Where he could not place, nor as to why. But whatever it was, wherever it was, he wanted to rip it out. It was trash. Pure trash.

_Hollows have no room for love._

Yes, ultimate trash. He _wished _could have room for love, quaintly yet again for _her_. That passive creature Aizen commanded him to.

"…Maybe," she continued, not once faltering in her speech, "Its impossible to feel exactly the same as someone else, but, you can treasure your friends and keep them close in your heart.

I think that's what it means to make your hearts one."

_Hollows have no room for love. I have no room for love. I have no room for trash._ He thought thinking it would stop all those feathers inside--they wouldn't make up their minds. To be sweet or to hurt back and fourth, tossed around just as she.

_**No other, would wait for a lover,  
To embrace, boy.**_

He inhaled, not so she could hear, and prepared himself to something else he knew was coming, but unknown.

"Hearts?" More feathers --_damn it, more trash_-- latching around and squeezing. "You humans are always talking about hearts. As if you have them in your hand.

But my eye see's everything. Nothing escapes it. What it doesn't see, doesn't exist. That's how I've always fought."

He stepped forward invading her space again since millions of times ago and reached for her chest. Delicately pressing the tips of his fingers into the cloth curved shape where her physical heart beat, being forced to feel feathers now at them. Sizzling him.

_**When there's no more room for love,  
You'll sell her off to the sharks**_.

"What is a heart? If I rip open your chest will I see it?" He slightly released pressure from his hand, "If I crack open your skull, will I find it in there?"

_No such thing as a heart_, though he wondered if she felt those feathers too. If he did rip her chest open, or crack her skull, would he find millions of feathers in no particular colour laid out just for him and him alone?

No, laying his hand by his side. No, feeling the pressence coming quickly towards them both. No, sensing her joy. No,…she would not love him in return. Perhaps in some way.

Never the way he wanted.

_So thus, I shall have no room for love. For each of these feathers I hide_. He turned away to face his enemy once more; Kurosaki Ichigo crashed through with his sword, ready to fight.

_Flutter, Flutter._

_**Wait a minute, little back porch lady.  
I'm in love.**_


End file.
